Job Template Example
ATTENTION! All those who want to edit or start a Job Page should read this first. This is page will explain how the setup goes and what each part and command does. Anything that are like this are notes. These are not to be included in the final wikitext. I have omitted the messages and just included the necessary parts. The characterbox uses the Character template. To use it, you will need to accomplish the following template information: name: The name of the character class image: The name of the 118 x 111 gif image of the class job base: The class which this job changes from job type: The type of this class. Options are Novice, Super Novice, 1st Job, 2-1 and 2-2 Job, 2-1 and 2-2 Transcedent job and Extended 1st Job job change: The place where the change for this job happens job level: The maximum job level of the class str: The total STR gained from job bonuses agi: The total AGI gained from job bonuses vit: The total VIT gained from job bonuses int: The total INT gained from job bonuses dex: The total DEX gained from job bonuses luk: The total LUK gained from job bonuses "For God and country." There is no more encouraging and inspiring thing in a battlefield than a Paladin fighting for one's side. Whether he or she is defending the exposed flanks or taking the fight to the enemy, a Paladin in action is a wonderful sight to behold. Few are those that can stand their attacks and fewer still are those who can fall one. Warriors of heaven's manifest, terror strikes those who face their righteous wrath. Paladins are Transcended from the Crusader class. They keep the defensive shield skills they had during their Crusader days, while gaining very powerful offensive abilities. Like all Transcendant characters, they also receive more stat allocation points and a bigger HP/SP pool. Their Job level also caps at level 70 instead of 50, allowing them to learn more skills. Introductions usually include a short "one-liner" describing or relating to the class(kind of like a quote from the character) in italics. Then a 3-4 sentence paragraph describing them as players and another paragraph describing it as a job unit itself.) = Jobchange Guide = #To become a Paladin, you must first be a 99/50 Crusader. #Go to Juno. #Remove all your equipments and items and put them in storage. If you are riding a Grand Pecopeco you must also get off your mount. You must also have EXACTLY 1,250,000 Z. #Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #etc. This part contains the steps for changing jobs. If the job change quest is pretty short, then it can be listed here in numerical listing (in wikitext, put #before every step. That signifies it is in a numerical list). Otherwise, if it is a pretty long quest, like those for 2nd Job changes, then you could provide a link for the Job Quest page like this: See: Priest Job Quest This is done by printing in wikitext = See: Priest Job Quest. = Builds = Grand Cross Mobber *STR: 1-20 *AGI: 1 *INT: 80-99 *VIT: 80-99 *DEX: 50-80 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Grand Cross *Heal *Pecopeco Riding *Auto-Guard *Defender Other suggested skills: *Reflect Shield *Magnum Break A beefed-up "GC-Sader" build. It takes advantage of the HP boost, additional stats, and the 20 skill points to survive longer during GC leveling. Still relying on the Grand Cross-Heal combo to PvM, the build now can now have shield skills like Defender and Auto-Guard to reduce damage from enemy mobs. Magnum Break may be taken to scatter around mobs before using Grand Cross to change their position. Reflect Shield may also be taken to damage mobs and to activate auto-cast equipment (ex. Fireblend). Basic and simple, you just list the suggested stats for the build first and then the suggested skills next. Skills should be linked by using skill so that it will link to the skill page in the future when it is available. You then discuss the purpose of the build, how it is used, and how the skills are to be used. 1st Job Builds do not need this articulated information. Just mention the types of skills that usually work together and then for stats mention that the stat build for the 1st job is usually dependent on the job of the 2nd class. Check the stat build of the Swordsman page for a clearer example. See also: Swordsman Builds =Strategies= PvM and Leveling Rapid Smiting and Grand Cross type Paladins find it easy to hunt monsters and to level up. Rapid Smiting, in particular, is quiet effective against almost all monsters. Even if the target has a very high defense(which greatly reduces Rapid Smiting damage), using Provoke can negate this factor(barring the monster is an Undead element or is a Boss Protocol monster). With the right equipment and shield, RS Paladins can one or two-shot an enemy monster. Grand Cross Paladins once again return to their usual leveling spots when they were GC-Saders, although they find it easier because of the increased stats and skills. They may continue leveling there or they may try harder dungeons such as Geffenia. Pure Sacrifice and Devotion builds may run into problems leveling solo unless they use a Mercenary. Devotion is, however, very valuable for parties leveling in more dangerous dungeons such as Biolabs 3. If the Paladin can find a good party and/or guild he or she can go with, then leveling up could be easier. MVP Rapid Smiting and Sacrifice Paladins are very good DPS candidates for MVPing. The pure Sacrifice type can tank and DPS the MvP at the same time, provided that he or she is accompanied by a good FS character. Rapid Smiting Paladins cannot use Provoke against MVPs and may run across some problems when facing those with high defenses, but this can be offset if the party has Bragi Support. Grand Cross Paladins, like their Crusader counterpart, can only match against Demon and Undead type MVPs, however they are now more capable of tanking against them because of their increased skill pool, making them capable of facing some MVPs solo. Devotion type Paladins cannot MVP alone, but they are usually recruited in organized MVP hunting parties. Stronger MVPs, in particular those with total AOE such as Earthquake and Hell's Judgement, can only be survived if there is a Paladin sponging the vital characters. In fact, all Paladins capable of casting Devotion should do so when hunting MVPs. PvP and Siege The Paladin's Devotion is also crucial in successful PvP and Siege efforts, allowing softer and crucial characters to stay longer in the battlefield. The offensive abilities are also capable of taking the pain out to the enemy. Sacrifice does not suffer any damage penalties incurred from siege rules and can take out Bards and Dancers that are using Roki's Weil since it is not a skill(it is a buff). Rapid Smiting can kill those with low HP such as Mage and Archer class characters. Bards and Dancers that activate Eternal Chaos may also fall on one hit from this skill, since their defense is dropped to zero.Pressure can take out the SP of any opposing characters, and may even kill soft opponents if there is Bragi Support. Reflect Shield and Auto Guard should also be always turned on to take out any Champs EFing those under Devotion or even the Paladin himself. Defender should only be used when the situation calls for it since it reduces the movement speed of the caster and those under his Devotion by 1/3. What Paladins fear the most in PvP is the Biochemist's Acid Bomb. Depending on how high the VIT of the Paladin is, they may be killed with one or two-shots in a matter of seconds. Even if it is a ranged attack, Defender doesn't reduce it. A Rapid Smiting Paladin with a lower VIT may surprise a Biochemist by surviving the Acid Bomb attack and quickly getting near and hit back with a Rapid Smiting. However, most Paladin's would need a Priest's Pneuma or a Professor's Fog Wall if there is a chance of retaliating agains the Biochemist. In siege, Acid Bomb is rarely seen or used because of the skill reduction penalty. Strategies are usually reserved for Transcendent Jobs, but if you think that the class you are making needs one(especially extended 1st Jobs), then you can use this format. It discusses the PvM, MVP and PvP and Siege strategies for the character. If you don't have a strategy for a certain sub-category, just remove the sub-header for it (ex. remove MVP if there is currently no article for strategies about MVPing). =Equipment= The following are good equipments for most Paladin builds. *Set Equipment: **Odin's Set ***Magni's Cap: Def + 5, STR + 2 ***Odin's Blessing: Def + 6 ***Stone Buckler: Def + 4, increase resistance against Neutral by 5% ***Set Bonus: STR + 2, Def + 5, MDef + 5, if equipped by Swordsman Class: Def+5 **Battleground Set ***General's Manteau1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 50, MDEF + 1 ***Combat Greaves1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 100, MDEF + 1 ***General's Plate Mail1: Def + 7, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 150, MDEF + 1 ***Set Bonus: Increases damage received from all Non-Demihuman monster by 3 times, VIT + 3, Maximum HP + 12%, Increases Heal and Item recovery by 10%, When attacking physically, there is a chance to recover 6000HP over 10 seconds. **Tidal Set ***Wool Scarf1: Def + 3, MDEF + 4 ***Tidal Shoes1: Def + 3, Increase tolerance against Water Property attacks by 5% ***Set Bonus: HP Recovery + 5%, MHP + 10% *Armor: **Full Plate1: Def + 10 **Legion Plate1: Def + 11 **Meteo Plate1: Def + 10, 30% Resistance to Stun and Freeze **General's Plate Mail1: Def + 7, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 150, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Pecopeco Card: MHP + 10% ****Garm Card: Freeze enemy by 50% when receiving physical attacks ****Marc Card: Immunity against Freezing Status ****Evil Druid Card: Enchant Armor with Undead Property (impossible to Freeze and Stone Curse, but impossible to heal and revive) *Shield: **Shield1: Def + 6 **Stone Buckler: Def + 4, increase resistance against Neutral property attacks by 5% **Strong Shield: Def + 4, Can never be knocked back, user receives 20% additional damage from all physical and magical attacks *Garment: **Manteau1: Def + 4 **Paldron1: Def + 5 **General's Manteau1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 50, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Raydric Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 20% ****Noxious Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, increase tolerance against ranged attacks by 10% ****Orc Baby Card: Flee + 10, increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, FLEE + 5 and Neutral property resistance +5% if Garment is refined greater than 8 *Shoes: **Boots1: Def + 4 **Greaves1: Def + 5 **Combat Greaves1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 100, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Matyr Card: MHP + 10%, AGI + 1 ****Verit Card: MHP/MSP + 8% ****Gold Acidus Card: MHP/MSP + 4%, MHP/MSP + 4% and HP/SP recovery + 5% if shoes are not refined higher than 4 ****Ancient Firelock Card: STR + 2, MHP/MSP + 10% if shoes are refined higher than 8 Tanking/Sponging *Headgear: **Helm/Helm1: Def + 6, Top **Bone Helm/Bone Helmf1: Def+ 7, Top **Spiky Band/Spiky Band1: Def + 6, Top ***Insert Grand Pecopeco Card(5% Gloria level 1 when receiving physical damage; Def+3, VIT+3 if equipped with Pecopeco compounded armor) if headgear is slotted. **Evolved Orc Hero Helm: Def + 5, STR + 2, VIT + 1, MHP + 10%, Top-Middle **Fin Helm: Def + 2, Middle **Iron Cain: Def + 1, Lower **Evolved Pipe: Def + 1, Reduce damage from Brute Monsters by 5%, Lower **Gentleman's Pipe: Def + 1, Reduce damage from Demi-Human Monsters by 2%, Lower *Accessories: **Safety Ring: Def + 3, MDEF + 3 **Necklace1: VIT + 1 ***Compunded with Spore Card(VIT + 2) **Orlean's Glove1: DEX + 2, MATK + 3% ***Compunded with Zerom Card(DEX + 3) **Medal of Honor(Swordsman): ATK and MATK + 5%, HIT + 10, MHP + 500, MSP + 50 **Neo Safety Ring: Def + 5, MDEF + 5 Grand Cross/Caster Similar to a Grand Cross Crusader's equipment. You list the equipment here in bullets. Try to list them in an organized manner, the first bullet requires one * in wikitext, while further sub-bullets require more *(** for the sub-bullet under the 1st bullet, for example). You can list different equipment for different types using sub-categories, and you can even link to other equipment lists if there is already something similar to it. =Skills= The skills use the skill template. To use it, you must fill it out this way: skillimage: the name of the image of the skill's icon skill: the name of the skill See also:Crusader Skills You must also provide a link for the previous class skills. In this example, it is done by writing in wikitext= See also: Crusader Skills. There are other settings when this is done, like when there are quest skills and Soul Linker skills, like for example: Knights need to do a quest in order to obtain the following skill: Knights need to be soul linked with Knight Spirit in order to use the following skill =Job Bonus= This is done by using the wikitable class. This table is done by filling this out: If you need to reduce or extend the table because there are more or less stat bonuses, then you can do that. Just be mindful that each all rows should be increased every time a column is added. =See Also= *Swordsman *Crusader The links to other pages related to this article. Well, that's it. Good luck to you guys!